First Date
by InosBane
Summary: Songfic to Blink-182's First Date. NaruHina


**A/N: **Because the song captured my vision of a NaruHina first date perfectly...and quite frankly, it's Naruto's turn to stutter a bit. These are by no means all the words to the song, and some of them are out of order. Cites events from Chp Four of **Scenes from a Wedding**.** Mattaku** and **Shimatta** are sounds of annoyance and curses. A **Hanten** is a jacket, **Iiya **means "no", a **Yukata **is a Summer kimono,** Konbanwa** means "good evening", **Domo arigatou gozaimasu** is the most formal way to say thank you, **Daijoubu ka** means Are you okay?, **Saa** means I dunno

**Disclaimer:** I don't hold any claim to Naruto, Hinata, or any of **Masashi Kishimoto**'s creations. Nor did I have anything to do with **Blink-182**, their songs, or their inspirations...damn!

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**...I just can't wait, to pick you up on our very first date...**_

Once she'd said she wasn't dating Bushy Brow, it had all been so easy. Maybe it had been the atmosphere of the wedding that had given him the courage, maybe it had been the way she told off Kiba. Whatever it was, it'd worked. He asked her out, she fainted. She came to, she said yes...quite simple really.

So why now? He'd barely eaten anything all day, but then he hadn't felt the slightest bit hungry. A bit nauseous, but not hungry. Nerves? What was there to be nervous about? They were having dinner with her family, then meeting the others at the waterfall to watch the meteor shower. If they weren't calling it a "date" it would be just like any other evening out for the Konoha Eleven. Except that he would be "with" Hinata.

_**...Do you like my stupid hair? Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear...**_

"Mattaku!" Naruto cried out in frustration. No matter what he did, his hair had chosen today of all days to misbehave. The normally naturally spiky blonde hair refused to do anything but lay limply across his head. Growling, he reached into the medicine cabinet for a rarely used tube of spiking glue. When he looked back at his reflection, he sighed. Perhaps he'd gone a bit overboard, but there was nothing he could do, it was stuck like that until he washed it. Oh GOD! Is that really the time?

"Shimatta!" Now where the hell was his orange jacket? He dug through his dresser, then his closet, nothing. With a groan, he turned to look in his hamper. Of course it was there! He sniffed the armpits to see if he could get away with wearing it one more day...ugh! No way that was going to happen, so now he had to find something else.

Opening the closet, his eyes roamed over several outfits that he'd never worn, before finally resting on a royal blue hanten Granny Tsunade had given him for his birthday. It would look okay with his orange pants, and it even matched his shoes. Grinning he pulled it on and made one more stop at the mirror before stepping out of the door. Iiya! Where'd that pimple come from?

_**...I'm too scared of what you think. You make me nervous so I really can't eat...**_

"Konbanwa Hyuuga-san," Naruto said bowing before Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Konbanwa," the head of the Main Branch replied nodding. "You're a bit early Naruto-san, dinner isn't quite ready." He stepped back allowing the young man to enter, a slight frown marring the noble features, "would you like some tea?"

"Hai, Hyuuga-san," Naruto smiled nervously.

He followed the older man through the maze of hallways that made up the Hyuuga Compound. He'd never really thought about the Hyuuga's in terms of wealth and influence. They'd always been shy Hinata, and Neji whose favorite subject was destiny. Now though, the reality of Hinata's family washed over him and he felt more nauseous than ever. Hyuuga Hiashi finally stopped and slid open a door to a room that held a small table and a servant who bowed as she set down the tea things.

Once the two men were seated across from eachother, the unnamed servant poured the tea from a small red pot. Naruto's hand shook as he took the steaming cup, and he willed himself to not spill his tea. The last thing he wanted was to make a fool of himself in front of Hinata's father. They sat in silence for a few minutes drinking their tea, then Hiashi looked Naruto in the eyes and spoke.

"When you were a child, your behavior was a disgrace to our village," the older man said matter-of-factly.

Naruto almost choked before raising his eyes to meet those of the older man. "Hai Hyuuga-san, it was," he agreed.

Hiashi almost smiled at the younger man's honesty, "but in the years since, you've proven yourself a most capable shinobi. It's an honor to have you in our home, Naruto-san" he finished bowing his head.

Naruto had every intention of bowing his own head and replying "domo arigatou gozaimasu Hyuuga-san", but all he managed to get out was "domo ariga..." before the words died in his throat. The door had slid open, and there stood a smiling Hinata dressed in a rose colored yukata. Hiashi followed the young man's gaze and smiled to himself.

"Konbanwa Otousan," Hinata bowed. "Konbanwa Naruto-kun."

"K-k-k-k-konbanwa Hinata-chan," Naruto gasped.

She smiled again, "if you'll follow me, dinner is ready."

Walking behind the father and daughter, Naruto couldn't help but notice the gentle sway of Hinata's hips. He was also very grateful for the Byakugan's blind spot. Even if it **was** activated, Hiashi wouldn't be able to see where his chakra was concentrated at the moment.

Dinner was, of all things, a beautifully done miso ramen. Neji, who was seated next to him, had whispered that because it was Naruto's favorite, his uncle had told the cooks to prepare it. The blonde felt guilty that the cooks had gone to so much trouble, because just looking across the table at Hinata took away any thoughts of hunger or food. He managed three mouthfuls before giving up completely. Hiashi, who had never really given ramen a chance, was eating with gusto. When he saw that their guest had barely touched his own bowl he became concerned.

"Daijoubu ka Naruto-kun? Is the ramen not to your liking?"

"Hai, Hyuuga-san, the ramen is delicious, I guess I'm just not very hungry."

"I'm finished Otousan," Hinata said before turning to address her date. "Perhaps we should be going, Naruto-kun?"

"Hai," he replied elbowing Neji. "So, are you coming too? Tenten-chan will be there," he smirked.

"I'm sure he'll be along after a while," Hiashi covered for his red faced nephew while Hanabi was overcome with giggles at her cousin's apparent distress.

_**...Is it cool if I hold your hand...  
**__**...When you smile I melt inside, I'm not worthy of a minute of your time...**_

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?" Hinata asked as Naruto appeared to be struggling under the awkwardness of two jackets, a large blanket, and two bento boxes that the cooks had pressed into their hands so they would have something to snack on.

"Iiya, I've got it," Naruto replied right before tripping on a rock.

Hinata giggled as they picked everything up. Reaching for the last jacket their hands touched. For a brief second his fingers closed around Hinata's and squeezed. Their eyes met and she smiled again.

"I'll help you carry some of this," she said blushing.

"Hai, right." Naruto went to pull his hand away, he knew his palms must be sweaty, but Hinata wouldn't let him. Walking through town, Naruto couldn't stop smiling.

As they got closer to the meeting place, they saw most of their friends were already there. Bushy Brow was setting up a telescope for anyone who wanted a closer look, Kiba was sitting with his head in Sakura's lap talking to Shino while Akamaru stole snacks from someone's bag. The newlyweds, Shikamaru and Temari, were sitting with Chouji, Ino and Tenten laughing about something. It was Tenten who first noticed their approach.

"Hinata, Naruto, hurry up, it's almost time!" She called raising her hand in greeting.

_**...I really wish it was only me and you, I'm jealous of everybody in the room...**_

"Konbanwa Tenten-chan," Hinata smiled hugging her friend. "He'll be along soon," she whispered when she saw Tenten look around.

The kunoichi blushed, "I just don't want him to miss it."

Hinata smiled and nodded as she sat down to join the conversation.

Naruto set to work laying down the blanket and arranging the bentos.

"Oi, Naruto!" Kiba grinned as he and Shino approached the blonde. "How'd dinner go?"

"I could barely eat," he admitted suddenly starving. He grabbed a rice ball from the nearest bento and took a bite.

"Hyuuga-san has that affect on people," Shino nodded. "When we first became teammates with Hinata, Kiba and I were invited to the Hyuuga's for dinner." He shuddered slightly, "even my beetles got the heebie-jeebies from Hyuuga-san's frown."

Naruto grinned as Kiba regarded him curiously. The blonde's eyes were fixed on Hinata who was giggling with Tenten and Ino.

"Saa, Shino." Kiba smirked, "I don't think Hyuuga-san had anything to do with it." The two boys laughed and walked away, completely unnoticed by Naruto.

As he watched Hinata make the rounds of their friends, Naruto was struck by how much she'd blossomed. She was no longer the shy, stuttering wallflower he once knew. Hinata had become a strong, confident kunoichi.

"So, you on a date?" A voice drawled behind him, pulling him out of his reverie.

Naruto blushed, nodding as a slow grin spread across Shikamaru's face.

"Good," he said. "Temari and I were wondering when it would finally happen. You know, there's a rumor that you asked her out at the reception." When Naruto's blush deepened, Shikamaru took that as a 'yes'. "Glad we could provide you with the inspiration."

"Shikamaru?" Temari's voice called, "c'mon, it's starting."

Shikamaru jumped up faster than Naruto had ever seen him move.

"Duty calls...enjoy." He patted the blonde's shoulder before joining his bride on a large green blanket and pulling her into his lap. Naruto watched as Temari snuggled close into Shikamaru's chest and he kissed the top of her head. Then, he felt someone sit down next to him. Turning, he was once again overcome by Hinata's smile.

"Isn't the view incredible Naruto-kun?" She asked happily.

"I'll say," he whispered.

_**...I dread the thought of our very first kiss, a target that I'm probably gonna miss...**_

For the past few days, Naruto had wondered how the night should end. He'd played various scenarios in his mind, including one where the entire Hyuuga clan was kidnapped by mercenaries and the two of them heroically rescued everyone. But the best part of each, was the kiss at the end. As they got closer and closer to the gates of the compound, doubts started to settle in. What if she bowed as he tried to kiss her and got the top of her head? What if he tripped and ended up kissing...he was thankful it was fully dark now because his face was on fire. At least there were no witnesses, Neji who'd finally made it had told them to go on ahead. He said that he had, "training schedules to discuss with Tenten...and Lee."

"Oh, is that what you're calling it?" Naruto had teased, glad that he wasn't the only one uncomfortable.

Standing at the gates of the compound, a servant was waiting to unburden the pair of the blanket and the bentos.

"I had a really nice time tonight Naruto-kun, arigatou." Hinata bowed.

"Hai, me too." Naruto smiled scratching the back of his head. "Uh, listen Hinata-chan. Um, I'm not really sure what to do now. Should we bow, or shake hands..."

The feel of Hinata's lips on his own effectively answered Naruto's question. Her eyes were closed and her hands were wrapped around his neck. When she opened her mouth slightly, it was all the invitation he needed to pull her close and deepen the kiss.

_**...Let's go, don't wait. This night's almost over. Honest, let's make this night last forever, and ever and ever. Let's make it last forever...**_

When they finally pulled apart, Naruto gulped wide eyed. For all he knew, it could be days or even weeks later. There was no way that kiss had only lasted a few moments. He held Hinata's hand in his own, not quite ready to let go.

"Konbanwa, Hinata-chan."

"Konbanwa, Naruto-kun."

**o-o-oOWARIo-o-o**


End file.
